


Shuhua's iconic comment to Soojin.

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [13]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Always the shy and flustered Soojin, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Shuhua, Oh My God MV choreo, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: "That's too sexual!"
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Sooshu - Relationship
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Kudos: 63





	Shuhua's iconic comment to Soojin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!

"Okay, and...CUT!" 

As soon as the members heard the announcement, a sigh of everyone's relief echoed the room before they all went backstage to grab something to drink, some of them fanning themselves because of the heat. 

IDLE recently had their comeback titled _'[Oh My God](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=om3n2ni8luE)'_ and they just filmed the choreography video of the angel version of it, or what they also call the White Version. 

Soyeon immediately went to the producer team to speak about a few suggestions she had in mind when they were dancing. Yuqi followed her shortly, curious what the genius Soyeon had to tell to the team. The rest of the members just went backstage and settled themselves on their seats, waiting for the released video of their choreography. Not long after, Soyeon and Yuqi showed up and sat at the center. 

"Everyone did great," Soyeon started, earning cute responses from everyone. "Lezzgetit!"

With that on cue, the screen in front of them started playing. Everyone had their eyes glued on the lens while showing different expressions of awe and satisfaction. 

"Ooohh, daebak!" Yuqi commented on Soyeon's rapping part. "Oh, fu** JEON SOYEON and her tongue!" She squealed, pushing Soyeon teasingly and laughing out loud!'

"YAH!" Soyeon pushed back, a flustered pink blush crossing her cheeks. 

The video continued and they watched in silence. That is, until Soojin's part of the dance came in, with her hands caressing the dancer's chest seductively. Her eyes were also mischievously menacing. 

Minnie let out an impressed whistle sound while the rest just 'wowed.'

However...

"That's too sexual!" Shuhua commented casually, a tinge of jealousy and possessiveness hinting in her voice. She turned her body toward Soojin and gave her a knowing glare, to which Soojin responded with a flushed and embarrassed face. 

"Mwo?" Soojin playfully slapped the younger girl's shoulder and signaled her to continue watching the video, to which Shuhua lazily obeyed, but not without another glare at Soojin. 

The video ended and everyone clapped their hands in satisfaction, complimenting everyone and thanking them for all their hard work. Soyeon specially mentioned the staff that was all behind this masterpiece before they all decided to go back to their respective dorms. 

* * *

"Soojin ah," Shuhua called, arms crossed in front of her. 

Soojin looked up lazily from her phone, raising a brow in response to the authoritative and informal tone of the maknae. "Nae?"

"That's still too sexual."

Again, raised brow from Soojin. "My role is to attract girls." 

And that's where Shuhua broke down and clung to Soojin protectively and possessively. "Aniyo! Ani, ani, ani!"

Soojin rolled her eyes, but she found the maknae's jealousy adorable that she could not resist pinching both of her cheeks. Shuhua just huffed and continued showering Soojin with affection, saying 'you're mine' repeatedly toward her beloved unnie. Soojin just shook her head and moved to the other side of the bed, letting Shuhua climb up and lie down beside her. 

"You're too much, Shuhua ya."

"No! YOU'RE TOO MUCH!" Shuhua barked back, flailing her arms exaggeratedly. "Imagine all the boys... and girls...falling for your charms! That was just so-- uhg!" Shuhua ranted, earning a laugh from Soojin. 

"Seriously?"

"YES!" Shuhua exclaimed, burying her face flat on the pillow. "You're too hot to handle." She muttered. 

"Arraseo, arraseo, let's just sleep," Soojin replied, caressing the younger girl's hair to soothe her. 

With a pout, Shuhua rolled to her side to face Soojin, and instead buried her head on the crook of the older girl's neck while her hands wrapped securely around her waist. "That's still too sexual."

Soojin rolled her eyes. "SLEEP!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeorreobuunn~
> 
> We all know this iconic comment from our maknae to Soojin when they were watching their Oh My God choreo video! Check it out, guys! It's hilarious! Here's the video of the iconic comment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQSHiMTB3Kk
> 
> In Shuhua's love for Soojin we always trust!


End file.
